Road Trip
by Katwild08
Summary: The Titans go on a trip.Then Robin realizes his love for Starfire.ReadReview!


"Are we there yet?"asked Beast Boy for the hundreth time.

"No!"yelled Raven as she tried to hit him in the head.

After a very boring day and after hours of arguing, Robin decided they needed a vacation. Robin called up Speedy and Aqualad. He asked them to take care of crime for them, in Jump City. Then he called an old friend(Bruce Wayne) and got a cruise reservation. Now they are making a 26 hour drive on the road to get there. So far they have been on the road for only 3 hours. Cyborg is driving. Raven is in the passenger seat. Beast Boy is in the seat behind Raven. Robin is in the seat behind Cyborg. Starfire is in the middle.

"We got another 23 hours to go"muttered Cyborg.

"What!?"screamed Beast Boy.

"How about we pick our room parteners?"suggested Robin.

"Fine"said Raven.

"I could get only 3 rooms, so were going to have to share."

"Great, I'm not sharing a room or bed with Starfire and don't ask why cause its final!"shouted Raven.

"Friend Raven, why do you not wish to share a room with me?"asked Starfire with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because.....I'm just not. I'd rather share a room with Beast Boy"muttered Raven.

Robin could see that Starfire was on the verge of tears, so he had to act fast.

"Starfire you can share a room with me"whispered Robin as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Starfire's whole face lightened up. A big grin went across her face.

"So I guess we all know our room parteners. Raven your with Beast Boy. Cyborg you got a room by yourself and I'm with Starfire".

"What, Cyborg gets his own room!!!Oh boy I can see it now......Beast Boy get off of my side of the bed.Beast Boy STOP SNORING...Beast Boy you smell!"yelled Beast Boy thinking about how miserable he was gonna be sharing a room with Raven complaining.

"I have an idea!Lets sing a song!"yelled Starfire with excitment.

"Oh boy!"sighed Raven not nearly as excited.

"HOME....HOME ON THE RANGE WHERE THE......"Sung Beast Boy loudly.

Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy letting him know he better shut up before he ends up walking.

"I know what we can sing!Its a song thats traditional for Tamaranians when they travel."Blabled Starfire.

"Um how about some radio music instead?"suggested Cyborg trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Okay!!"agreed Starfire.

Cyborg reached for the dial on the stereo.Suddenly the radio blasted full volume.Quickly he turned it down.

"Gee cy' you have this sound system off the hook."yelled Robin over the loud music.

----About an hour later----

"Are we there yet?"whinned Beast Boy.

"For the millionth time, NO!!!"yelled Raven.

"Well I have to Pee!!"screached Beast Boy trying to hold hisself.

Just then they passed a sign saying next town 20 miles.

"Guess your gonna be waiting a while"lauged Raven.Then Starfire giggled.

Then suddenly it was quiet.It got dark and everyone was getting tired exept for Cyborg because he recharged himself at the last stop.Beast Boy passed out the pillows, one by one to each of the titans.Beast Boy fell asleep first, then Starfire.Here head slid down and landed on Robins shoulder.It suprised him but he didn't mind.

Before they left for the trip Cyborg installed a DVD player in the roof.The next morning Robin woke up to the scream of Beast Boy.Everyone was awake but him and watching The Chainsaw Massacre.

"We have only a few hours to go before we get there but lets stop for breakfast."suggested Cyborg.

"Good Im hungry as a pig."replied Beast Boy as stomache growled and grumbled.

Cyborg pulled the car into a space at the Waffle house parking lot checking to make sure there was no marks on his car.He opened the door and walked to the cash register.Suddenly everyone was screaming random foods from the menu.

"ONE AT A TIME!"yelled Cyborg over all the noise.

"Okay.I want 3 waffles, a sausage and some Orange juice.An order of French Toast.Two over easy eggs.Some soy milk...Uh...do you have tofu?Okay, then i want some tofu....and a omllet with everything."

They sat down and ate all their foods faster that ever.

"We have an hour to catch a bot so we better get moving."said Robin.

They all ran out to the car and jumped in.About 15 minutes later the reached the port and pulled the car in a garage.Cyborg walked straight into the office and talked to one of the workers.

"Here's a hundred bucks..Keep a REAL close eye on my car!"yelled Cyborg stuffing a Benjamin in the mans shirt poket.


End file.
